My Day Will Come
by Shadowwolf5
Summary: Laon's POV. Dr. Laon's journey to create the Shadow Fox. It seems that the Shadow Fox wasn't the only Zoid he created... A LITTLE WEIRD, I'LL ADMIT. Hope you enjoy anyway. Please R


**Shadowwolf:**  HELLO EVERYONE!  I've had such terrible writer's block lately, that when this idea came to me last night, I had to act on it.  So here you go.  Actually, I guess the idea came to me early this morning around 1 o'clock, but that's not important.

**Bit:**  It is if the story turns out to be horrible.

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, that's why I'm posting it.  I'd like to know how horrible it is.  I'll say this for it…it's "interesting."

**Bit:**  What do you mean by "interesting"?

**Shadowwolf:**  Er, it's a little odd.  The story is from Dr. Laon's POV, and he's a bit out of character.  Unless you'd like to count this as his "intelligent side."

**Bit:**  He doesn't have one.

**Shadowwolf:**  Normally I'd agree with you…but this story depends on him having one, so…there you go.  I win.  It's not really meant to be taken seriously.  He's just taking a look back on the development of the Shadow Fox, and the short time he had it. *sniggers*

**Brad:**  *raises eyebrow* Hey, it was the judge's fault.

**Shadowwolf:**  Not entirely…so, readers, PLEASE ENJOY!  Disclaimer: For the millionth time: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I TALK ABOUT, SO, DON'T SUE.  I just realized how many commas are in here…hmmm, I suppose they're there for "dramatic effect."  I think this story would be best pictured as Dr. Laon sitting at a campfire in the middle of the desert, thinking to his noodles.  Like they can read his mind or something. ^_^;; I really hope you enjoy, and please review!

MY DAY WILL COME

            I'd always wanted to do it.  Build the ultimate Zoid, that is.  Sure, I didn't know how to give it an Organoid system, or even if it would work.  But I wanted to, so I tried.

            The Shadow Fox was the product.  It was as close as I ever got.  Months of blue prints and ideas, followed by more months of building and testing.

*noodle slurps*

            I went through several designs.  One, a Liger type Zoid, proved too unbalanced in computer testing.  My next two, the Raptor X and Red Eye, were dino types.  The Raptor X was magnificent, but failed in every simulated test we ran; weapon firing, shield generation, and even basic movements like running!  My team and I decided it was too risky to build a working prototype.  The Red Eye was very large, with two Charged Particle Cannons and a massive shield generator.  We actually began to build that one, the Backdraft supplying all of my funds…but they soon found it too expensive and "potentially unmanageable."  I was very disappointed with that.  I knew that the Red Eye could've beaten the Liger Zero, or any other Zoid you'd dare throw at it.

            Next, I went after the wolf design.  This one went unexpectedly well.  The Canis Fang was the size of a Konig Wolf, with all kinds of sensors, ground to air missiles, and best of all, a new, but untested program I developed.  The program, lovingly nicknamed "Blood Lust", fit perfectly with the Canis Fang.  The Zoid's already sharper-than-normal claws and teeth were just the extra boost the program needed to be unstoppable.

*noodle slurps*

            You see, the purpose of "Blood Lust" was to increase the power of its host Zoid when "battling the old fashioned way."  Claws flying, biting, and tearing…I always thought that was the way Zoid battles should be fought.  Not with long-range weapons, staring each other down.  Anyway, the Zoid would develop a sort of blood lust and go berserk on its enemy, only stopping when its job was done.

*noodle slurps*

            Unfortunately, the program was the Canis Fang's weakness.  The Zoid was cheaper to develop, and so the Backdraft focused on it until it was done.  Then the testing began.  We put the Fang against two Blade Ligers and a Lightning Saix.  It performed beautifully against the Saix, using its many missiles to beat the cheetah down.  When put against the Ligers, "Blood Lust" was engaged.  The program worked much too well.  The Fang's claws tore deep into the Blade Liger, actually destroying the core.  We couldn't believe it.  I decided to disengage the system, but, true to its programming, it didn't stop until completely destroying the other Blade Liger by biting its head off at the neck and ripping it in half.  The pilot had a terrible time getting the Fang to stop from literally chewing up every piece of the three Zoids.  My superiors frowned upon it, saying that it was "too unpredictable, and could turn against us."

*noodle slurps*

            This is when the Shadow Fox came in.  After seeing the wolf design perform so well, I decided to go with another, smaller and faster, member of the dog family.  I made sure I didn't overdo it with the Shadow Fox.  I gave it what it needed: defense in the smokescreen generators, speed in its build, power in its cannon and claws, and advantages in its sensors and maneuverability.  It was my baby.  And I'm not ashamed to say that.

            The Backdraft helped me build it.  Everything looked right and it looked ready for piloting.  But you see, that was the problem.  People could pilot it, but no one could bring out the potential I wanted in the Fox, not even me.  It worked great, and performed well in battle, but it just didn't seem to have any life in it at all.  That is, until I found the perfect pilot.  He just needed to be persuaded.

            Brad Hunter was out one night, when I took the Fox out for a run.  He chased after us, but couldn't match my Zoid's grace.  He nearly died…but didn't, and so I took him under my wing, so to speak.

            Brad did far too well in testing and was able to fake unconsciousness in the centrifuge.  Then he stole the Shadow Fox, right in front of me.  Brad piloted the Fox perfectly, just how it should've been performing all along!  He gave it life.  And so, I decided to offer him the last job he'd ever need.

*noodle slurps*

            Thankfully, the only man who could bring out the best in the Fox agreed.  Now, their partnership just needed to be tested by the best pilot and Zoid in the league at the time…

            The Liger Zero and Shadow Fox appeared evenly matched.  Which, I'll be honest, was the best we'd ever done.  I was sure the Fox was about to defeat the Liger, when the hole in my plan was revealed.  "Members of the same team cannot fight each other in an official Zoid battle" it says in the _Complete Zoid Battle Commission Rules and Regulations Vol. 1_.  Now, I'm in the Backdraft, so naturally, the rules don't apply to me.  If my Dark Judge hadn't failed in dispatching the ZBC's judge, I would've won.  Instead, the ZBC explained the rules and threatened me.  I called Brad back, but he didn't come.  He said he'd never planned on joining the Backdraft, and that he was only after the Shadow Fox.  I thought I'd offered him enough money.  It made me furious, and I launched thousands of Zabats at the Blitz Team.  Unfortunately, the Liger Zero Panzer and Brad made quick work of them.  Then, like I needed one more thing against me, the ZBC satellites opened fire on my Whale King.

            I couldn't (and still can't) believe he got away with it.  My prize, my chance at glory, respect, and power…gone.  Because of my trust in a mercenary.  I'll never make that mistake again.

            However, I've decided to keep working on developing new Zoids, and soon…very soon, will have one more powerful, more perfect than the Shadow Fox.  We'll see what happens when my new Fire Jackal crosses paths with the old Shadow Fox.

*noodle slurps*

**Shadowwolf:**  I told you it was "interesting."

**Bit:**  Sure was…

**Shadowwolf:**  Thanks for reading, please review!  And if you do, please be honest about it.  I really want to know what you think. ^_^


End file.
